The Steam Cores/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Ftag (Destruction and chaos brought to you by the one and only Icewish) Info Nin has discovered that Hyrule is in danger. A terrifying monster made out of water and ice is destroying Hyrule. The land can only be saved by three Steam Cores, found in a reality of Hyrule which has developed steam technology. Nin asks the heroes to assist him in this dire situation... (All characters from Hyrule will have alternate "steampunk" characters from Alternate Steampunk Hyrule.) RP Characters Link (Icy) Zelda (Icy) Sheik (Icy) N (Ftag) Nin (Ftag) Kayle (Frost) Edme (Edme) Abban (Edme) Marth (Night) Ike (night) Eddie (night) In Hyrule... Nin could feel it. The danger had begun. He called all the heroes to him. N fell to stony ground in what appeared to be an ancient temple. Kayle fell next to him. "Who is this mortal?" Nin was confused. "I meant to take Kogari... ah well." Nin took the heroes through the portal. Ftaghn Talk 23:27, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Kayle looked up, "Where am I? I was just talking to..." She got up, "Oh well, might as well do something while I'm here!" 23:30, January 31, 2013 (UTC) "Oh Gods, not you again," said Link as he spotted Nin. Icewish ♥ 23:31, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Kayle looked at Link, "Hey! Be nice! He can't be that bad, can he?" 23:33, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Zelda tried to stand up, she had landed flat on her face when Nin teleported her. Icewish ♥ 23:35, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Kayle saw Zelda on the ground, "Hey! It's you!" she yelled as she ran over. 23:37, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Link helped Zelda up. "Why are we here?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Icewish ♥ 23:39, January 31, 2013 (UTC) "We must find the three Steam Cores in order to save Hyrule from Aerugo, a water monster. We'll be forced to fight a Steam Zelda, Steam Link and Steam Ganondorf in order to obtain them. This world is a weird place...". As Nin spoke, N noticed movement. "Samus?" "No," said Nin. "Steam Samuses!" Ftaghn Talk 01:17, February 1, 2013 (UTC) (I just died inside a little DX) Link looked confused. Icewish ♥ 01:34, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Edme blinked her one eye. "What in the name of Lupus just happened?" she asked. ☆Edme☆ 02:22, February 1, 2013 (UTC) "I am extreamly confused right now..." said Link. --- "Hey!" shouted a voice. Icewish ♥ 02:29, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked around. ☆Edme☆ 03:10, February 1, 2013 (UTC) (I've been trying to draw people for the past 2 hours and I've gotten no where DX) A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes stood infront of the group. He looked at little confused. Icewish ♥ 03:14, February 1, 2013 (UTC) (DX) Edme noticed the young man, and backed away. ☆Edme☆ 03:19, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Kayle walked up to the boy, "Do I know you? Nevermind! I see a lot of people, I guess the faces tend to blend together." 14:21, February 1, 2013 (UTC) "Who are you?" N was, once more, confused. (Steam Samuses went bye-bye.) Ftaghn Talk 20:50, February 1, 2013 (UTC) "The name's Link," said the person. "Who are you all?" Icewish ♥ 23:01, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Kayle snapped her fingers, "That's why you looked so familier! You're...." She stopped not knowing if she should tell him. She held out her hand, "I'm Kayle, pretty sure I've never met this version of you before." 23:08, February 1, 2013 (UTC) (How am I going to tell the two Links appart now? DX) Steampunk Link shook Kayle's hand. "But what do you mean by 'version of me'?" he asked. --- Link remained quiet. Icewish ♥ 23:11, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Kayle tried to think of a good excuse quick, "I-I-I... um... I met a robot that looked just like you! Yeah, that's it!" 23:22, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Sheik smacked his forehead and Zelda tied a peice of cloth arround Link's face so Steampunk Link wouldn't recognise him. --- "That's really cool," replied Steampunk Link to Kayle (I have to shorten his name somehow...). Icewish ♥ 23:43, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Edme introduced herself, "I'm Edme, I've uh- seen someone who looks very similar to you!" ☆Edme☆ 00:44, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Really?" said Steampunk Link to Edme. "Anyways, where are you all's goggles?" Icewish ♥ 00:52, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Uh, goggles?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 00:53, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "The real question is, where are your goggles?" Kayle asked, ignoring that he did, in fact, have goggles. 00:57, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Um, on my face," said Steampunk Link. A jet of steam fired from a near-by pipe close to the group. Icewish ♥ 00:58, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Edme said, "I don't think goggles are necessary for me, as you can see, I'm a wolf with one eye." "More of a reason to wear them, then," said Steampunk Link. He then turned into a wolf, though he was more of a red-brown in color than Link's normal grey fur. Icewish ♥ 01:30, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle gaped at him, "I didn't know you could do that! Did you know he could do that?" she said after turning to Edme. Turning back to Steam Link, she said, "Okay, do you have any idea where something called a 'Steam Core' is?" 01:32, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked at wolf Steampunk Link, "How did you do that? You look juust like a normal wolf!" ☆Edme☆ 01:34, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "It's a long story," said Steam Link, turning back into his regular form. "But what was that about Steam Cores?" Icewish ♥ 01:38, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Well you see, its a extremely long story filled with drama, action, and romance, but long story short, we need them." Kayle said. 01:39, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Romance?" Edme asked Kayle,confused. ☆Edme☆ 01:43, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Um, yeah..." said Steampunk Link. "But you can't have them." Icewish ♥ 01:44, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle looked at Edme, "I was kidding." Looking back at Steam Link she said, "Änd why not? Are they a sacred treasure only the most trusted guardians can ever look at or something?" 01:46, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "On a level from 1 to 10, how important would you say it is?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 01:48, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Ten, they power all of Hyrule and without them our entire civilization would fall apart," said Steam Link. Icewish ♥ 01:50, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked at Nin. "Are you sure we can trust this dragon? He said we need the Steam Cores to save another civilization." ☆Edme☆ 01:52, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Don't you guys ever farm? Or hunt? I'm horrid at farming" Kayle asked. 01:54, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Well yes, of course we have to farm, but our entire system of farming is powered by steam. Irrigation, harvesting, everything," replied Steam Link. Icewish ♥ 01:58, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Can't you imagine life without steam? Why can't you use somethng else?" said Edme. ☆Edme☆ 02:00, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle got an idea, "Hey, have you seen somebody that looks almost exactly like me, possibly named 'Kayle' before now? I'd really like to meet her later on." 02:02, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "You try reconstructing an entire country to run on a different source of energy," replied Steam Link to Edme. "And no, I have not," he said to Kayle. Icewish ♥ 02:08, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Aw." She said, switching subjects she talked again, "Well surley there's a back-up system or something! Another eerily-similar civilization is depending on those!" 02:11, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "There isn't a backup system, the Steam Cores produce all the steam we need so there would be no need for a backup system," he replied. Kayle looked confused, "Wait, they don't use steam, they create it? That's unexpected. Can't we find another source?" 02:19, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "The Steam Cores create steam from nothing but thin air, we then use the steam they create to power our machines and pretty much everything else," replied Steam Link. "And where do you all come from where you don't know anything about steam?" Icewish ♥ 02:27, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Marth walked around in hyrule field.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:30, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Practically the other side of the world" Kayle answered, "Hey, do you have a book on this stuff? This is actually really interesting!" 02:32, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah," said Steam Link. "Follow me." He started to walk down the street and into town. Icewish ♥ 02:33, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Marth sat down on a rock.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:34, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle walked up to Steam Link, "So there's no way we could use the steam cores without damage? Even for a little bit?"" 02:40, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "No," said Link. He started walking towards what looked like castle twon, but it looked very crowded with many pipes and alleyways. Icewish ♥ 02:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Marth walked into castle town.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:46, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle heard a small explosion and saw a brown-haired girl where it came from. She was holding what look liked a small blakened device. "I'm never ''gonna get this stuff. Why can't we just stick to farming ourselves?" she said. 02:50, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Stop messing with the pipes, your going to make the whole city blow up," said Steam Link to the girl. Icewish ♥ 02:54, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Marth was chilling next to a house.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:58, February 2, 2013 (UTC) The girl looked annoyed, "Well excuse me! We can't all be tech geniuses like you and my friends! I haven't even passed the exams!" She looked at Kayle and her face lightened, "Who's she? She seems familiar..." 03:01, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Steam Link sighed and started to repair the pipe. "Because of people like you, my town exploded," said Link, angrily. Icewish ♥ 03:07, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Marth fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:24, February 2, 2013 (UTC) The girl stepped back in surprise, "Your town... I-I had no idea. People talk about you all the time, I just assumed you were fine..." Kayle looked back and forth between the two, confused. "Ordon?" asked Link to Steam Link. "Yeah, the pressure in the pipes in the town was way too high, so I was sent to fix it. A little kid started messing with the pipes as a joke with his friends, he took off a bolt holding a pipe together, and all the pressure was released at once, causing an explosion. He and his friends were killed, along with many other people living in the town," replied Steam Link. Icewish ♥ 03:30, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "This is not of my nature, but the boys got what they deserved," Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 03:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Marth woke with wounds by the explosion.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:47, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle picked up the device. She something wrong in the blakened heap. "There's a pipe sticking out of this blue thing leading no where, it probably vented the energy causing the explosion." The other girl just gaped in awe at Kayle, who was surprised herself. 03:50, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Marth tried to stand up but fell right back down.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:52, February 2, 2013 (UTC) (...Um...What? XD) "Yeah," said Steam Link to Kayle. "But I'll need a specail tool to remove it." Icewish ♥ 03:54, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "I know we want to know about this world, but aren't we doing a task for Nin?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 03:57, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle put down the device, it probably wasn't meant to do anything,"Right right, sorry. I just feel at home here." The other girl looked annoyed again, "How do you know so much about steam tech? You don't even have a proper pair of goggles! Name's Kayle by the way."" 04:00, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, is this the girl you were looking for eariler?" asked Steam Link. Icewish ♥ 04:02, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Wait a second... If there is a Steam Kayle and Link, then who else has a Steam self?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 04:04, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Marth walked into hyrule castle.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:06, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle shot Edme a warning look, she wasn't sure alternate universes were suppoused to be common knowlege. Steam Kayle spoke, "What do you mean, 'Steam Self?'" 04:08, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Before anyone could speak, a knife pinned Steam Kayle to a wall. Link shot a glare at Sheik. "It wasn't me, I sware!" he replied. Icewish ♥ 04:12, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Marth fell on the floor.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:13, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Edme quickly looked around. She heard a pup, "I look, I look! But even when the ground shook, I could not find my mum! And I have only found a mere plum!" She knew who was speaking. "Abban!" she cried. ☆Edme☆ 04:26, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "What's wrong with you people?" shouted a voice, enraged. Icewish ♥ 04:28, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle gave up, "And I guess that's '''Steam' Sheik!" she said annoyed. She turned to Steam Kayle and Link, "Okay, look. I have no idea if I'm allowed to tell you this, but we are from an alternate universe, one in which steam power was not used. We need the steam cores to stop a huge water monster through some mean I do not know. I am the alternate version of you," she pointed to Steam Kayle, "And you Steam Link are the alternate version of him," she said pointing to Normal Link. "We really need your help, and wow I am rambling." 04:34, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Ike saw Marth and picked him up from the ground "what the (beep) happened here"Ike said to himself.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:36, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Link took off the mask. "Um, hi," said Link. Steam Link just looked shocked. Steam Sheik seemed more concerned about teh explosion, which caused a chain reaction and ended up blowing up his house as well. Icewish ♥ 04:39, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Same, same, all is the same. Is there anyone to blame?" Abban said. "Uh, he's a unique pup," Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 04:43, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Kayle picked up the device, "So what are you going to do?" Steam Kayle just looked schocked. 04:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "We are trying to look for the Steam Cores," Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 04:48, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "You can't have the Steam Cores, ''we ''need the Steam Cores," said Steam Link. Icewish ♥ 04:49, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Steam Kayle stood up, "Well so do they! Either we come up with an alternative or an entire civilization dies! And seeing as they're seriously outnumbered, I'm guessing its gonna be theirs." 04:51, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "An alternative cannot be found, it will be a fight lost in one round," Abban said. ☆Edme☆ 04:54, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Stop all this fighting!" shouted a voice. Icewish ♥ 04:59, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Why must there be fighting? All it is is biting," Abban announced. ☆Edme☆ 05:01, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay